


Cash

by Toni_Lynne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 13:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toni_Lynne/pseuds/Toni_Lynne





	Cash

“Dean please!” you begged, crying into the phone.  “I don’t know where else he could be.  I need help.”

“Y/N, we are in the middle of this case.  We can’t drop everything and drive fifteen hours home to help you find that damn cat. I told you not to get attached to him.”

“Screw you Dean,” you snapped before doing something you rarely did, hanging up on your brother.

When you had found the little black kitten hanging outside the bunker three months ago it was love at first sight. 

Your brothers didn’t want a cat in the bunker, especially Dean because of his allergies, but after you begged, pleaded, and recruited Cas to take your side, they had agreed to let you keep the cat as long as he stayed out of Dean’s room.

You named him Cash, after Johnny Cash, and the two of you quickly became inseparable. Things hadn’t been easy for you lately and Cash brought happiness to your life.  He slept with you every night and when you left for hunts he would be waiting for you at the door when you came home. 

Dean and Sam didn’t pay him much attention but the angels had really bonded with him.  Every time Cas or Gabriel visited the bunker they would seek Cash out and carry him around, spoiling him with attention.

So when Cash turned up missing last night you were devastated.

Throwing your phone on the couch you sat down and let the tears fall.   You had spent the last fifteen hours searching the bunker before searching the surrounding woods. Your throat hurt from calling his name and you left piles of cat treats everywhere but Cash was nowhere to be found.

“Sugar, what’s wrong?” you heard a familiar voice ask.  Looking up you saw Gabriel standing in the doorway of the library.

“Gabe, what are you doing here?”

“I felt your distress.  What’s wrong?” He asked again, coming over to sit beside you.

“It’s Cash.  He’s gone.  I haven’t seen him in almost twenty four hours and he’s not in the bunker,” you said, fresh tears falling. 

“Let’s go look for him again. I’m sure he’s here somewhere.”

“Gabe I’ve torn the place apart already.”

“You are forgetting I can hear what you can’t and I can sense energy. Let’s try again,” Gabriel said, pulling you into a hug.

“You don’t mind?”

“Not at all.  I like the little furball,” he replied.

Gabriel took your hand and the two of you spent an hour going through the bunker.  “Gabriel he’s not here, is he?”

The archangel put his arm around you, eyes sad.  “No sugar.  I don’t hear or sense him anywhere.”

Your phone rang just as the tears started to fall again.  “Yeah Sam?”

“Hey Y/N, we took care of the ghost and we are heading home.  But someone in the Impala wants to say hi to you.”

You heard the phone shuffle and then you heard the sounds of meowing.

“Cash!?” you exclaimed.

You heard Sam come back on the phone.  “Apparently he decided to stowaway in the back seat and we just found him.   I stopped and got him some food but Y/N, Dean is pissed. Royally pissed.  Cas and I will try and calm him down before he gets home.”

“Thanks Sam.  Be safe,” you said, hanging up the phone.

“Cash was in the Impala! He’s ok!” You launched yourself at Gabriel and he caught you in a big hug. Pulling back slightly you realized his lips were inches from yours. 

“Gabriel?”

“Yes Sugar?”

“You said you felt my distress and that’s why you came to help tonight.  How did you feel it? Cas doesn’t even do that.”

“Because I always have myself tuned to you Y/N,” Gabriel replied with a small sigh.

“Why?”

“Because I’m in love with you.  Because I want to know you are safe at all times.  Because if I ever got the chance to be a knight in shining armor and rescue the damsel in distress I wanted to know immediately, even if it was only helping her search for her noble feline.”

“This is really going to piss Dean off even more,” you said before cupping his cheek and meeting his lips in a sweet kiss.

 


End file.
